


Stupid Sexy Ferdinand

by Jill_Stinggay



Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancer Ferdinand von Aegir, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Thirsty Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Stinggay/pseuds/Jill_Stinggay
Summary: Damn him. Damn that Ferdinand von Aegir to hell. He had no business looking that attractive, especially on the battlefield.In which Hubert thirsts after Dancer Ferdinand. That’s it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Stupid Sexy Ferdinand

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> “I'm a simple woman I see Ferdinand in the dancer outfit (the long hair makes him look like a god hfc) and I wanna see Hubert going absolutely nuts to see Ferdinand in said outfit please and thank you”
> 
> I saw this prompt and was like "same" so here it is.

Ferdinand had no intention of entering the White Heron Cup. Dorothea was the most obvious choice, given her background in performing at the opera. She was also the only one to show any semblance of enthusiasm. Edelgard, however, had other ideas.

“Come on Dorothea, you have to admit seeing Ferdinand attempt to dance will be entertaining if nothing else,” Edelgard said.

Dorothea sighed. “You’re right. I’m just surprised you’d be willing to lose just to put Ferdie in a potentially embarrassing situation.”

Edelgard smirked. “Oh, I assure you I won’t be losing anything.”

Edelgard told Dorothea about the bet she made with Ferdinand. She’d already convinced the professor to go with her plan with her power of persuasion. If Ferdinand lost the cup, he’d have to pay her a hefty amount of gold (not that Edelgard really needed it; seeing Ferdinand lose was a reward in itself). If he won, she’d pay him, but he would have to wear the dancer outfit in battle at least a few times. They agreed winning the cup and not putting the outfit to good use was a waste. In any case, it was a win for Edelgard, whether Ferdinand realized it or not.

Once Dorothea understood what Edelgard was thinking, she agreed to go along with her plan. Her only condition was that she would help him practice, which Edelgard allowed.

Ferdinand practiced every day until the cup. As a noble, it was his duty to take any task given to him seriously, whether on or off the battlefield. Dorothea helped him with his posture and footwork. Ferdinand picked up quickly, his posture gradually becoming less stiff and his footwork more nimble. She started to think maybe he did have a chance at winning after all.

And he did. Of course Ferdinand relished the opportunity to rub his victory in Edelgard’s face and take her gold. Dorothea convinced him to give her a portion of his winnings as a coaching fee.

Much to Edelgard’s dismay, Ferdinand actually enjoyed wearing the dancer outfit. He said it was much easier to move around without all the armor weighing him down. The dance practice leading up to the competition turned out to be valuable in battle, as he was able to dodge attacks more easily.

As much as Ferdinand liked wearing the dancer outfit, Hubert liked looking at him wearing it even more. In theory, the dancer was supposed to play a support role in battle. Boost the morale of allies, uplift their spirits. So far Ferdinand was playing that role well. For Hubert, however, he was a distraction, and uplifted _something else_ in him.

The first time Ferdinand wore the dancer outfit on the battlefield, Hubert was mesmerized. It was like he was gazing upon an immaculate statue come to life. The red and white fabric beautifully complimented his sun-kissed skin and saffron hair. The collar and metal detailing around the top brought attention to his defined collarbones. The way he handled his lance now looked more like a performance than combat, but he still struck down enemies with perfect precision.

If Ferdinand grew his hair out, he’d look even more like the gods described in ancient folklore, Hubert thought. Who knew such a marvelous body was hiding underneath all that heavy armor.

Several battles later, Hubert found himself still under Ferdinand’s spell. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain focused on the task at hand. One day when Ferdinand glanced in Hubert’s direction with a smile, Hubert felt his face flush. His eyes darted downward and a hand covered his face, hoping no one was looking at him. He hated himself for reacting like an infatuated schoolgirl.

Hubert didn’t look away for long. A rush of wind blew towards Ferdinand, causing the lower half of his outfit to float away from his body. Hubert caught a glimpse his exposed legs. He wondered what it would feel like to feel his sculpted calves, his hands roaming upwards onto his muscular thighs, then inward-

Hubert shook his head, trying to rid himself of such impure thoughts. Damn him. Damn that Ferdinand von Aegir to hell. He had no business looking _that_ attractive, especially on the battlefield.

Before Hubert could figure out what was happening, Ferdinand charged at him, tackling him to the ground. In a second he went from standing, fighting off thoughts of Ferdinand, to on his back with the object of his lust hovering over him. Ferdinand’s hot breath against Hubert’s ear made him shiver. He felt like he was dreaming.

Hubert opened his eyes to find he was, in fact, not dreaming. Ferdinand’s right hand was planted firmly by Hubert’s head, giving him a clear view of his toned arm. The top of Ferdinand’s outfit gapped slightly as he leaned down, leaving Hubert wishing he could see more of his chest. His eyes drifted downward, he noticed he was locked between those strapping thighs he was admiring just minutes ago. He had to resist the urge to reach out and grab Ferdinand’s legs, which were even more ravishing up close.

Hubert wasn’t one for praying, but at that moment he prayed his cloak would adequately mask his growing erection.

“Sorry. There was an arrow coming right for you and I wasn’t sure you could get out of the way in time,” Ferdinand told him before he could ask what just happened.

Hubert’s mouth suddenly felt dry, his head spinning from the adrenaline. “Th-thank you.” He wasn’t sure whether he was thanking him for saving him or for letting him see him, _feel_ him up close, even if for only a minute.

Ferdinand stood up and brushed himself off. Goddess forbid he get that beautiful outfit dirty. He reached his hand out to Hubert, who wished he could have had a moment longer to absorb the feeling of their bodies so close together. Hubert grabbed his hand - strong yet surprisingly soft, he noticed - and pulled himself onto his feet.

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed...distracted on the battlefield lately.”

 _Fuck_. Hubert’s initial reaction was that Ferdinand must have caught him staring at him. That is, until he looked Ferdinand in the eyes to see his concern was genuine. He was so considerate and so oblivious, bless his heart.

Hubert sighed in relief. “Yes, I’m fine.” He was more relieved that Ferdinand seemed unaware of his attraction to him rather than the fact he just dodged death.

Ferdinand nodded, accepting the answer. Hubert wasn’t sure if it was because he believed him or he was eager to jump back into battle. In any case, he was thankful he wouldn’t have to explain himself at that moment.

Ferdinand ran ahead on the battlefield. Hubert, instead of running with him, took a moment to enjoy the view from behind.


End file.
